1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to handcleaning apparatus and pertains to devices in which a user's hand and fingers are inserted into the device for cleaning by rotating bristles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic handcleaning devices have particular application in the medical field; i.e., for medical personnel preparing for a surgical procedure. Such devices are well known and examples are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,952,859 and 2,961,672 issued on Sept. 20, 1960 and Nov. 29, 1960 respectively, to John H. Alcamo.
Generally, the prior art devices have worked well for many applications. Microscopic tests, however, have revealed that lodged bacteria is not adequately removed from all of the hand surfaces as, for example, between the base of the fingers (the "webbed concavity") and the inner sides of each finger.
Accordingly, it is broadly the object of this invention to increase the amount of lodged bacteria removed from the hand and fingers during the scrubbing operation.
Another object of this invention is to obtain more thorough cleaning in a convenient and inexpensive manner.